Achissa
Achissa is a walled town located on the river Navari in the Disputed Lands. It has been sacked numerous times, and sieged numerous times more, but continues to prosper in recent years nonetheless. It is considered to be within the territory of Lys, and is thus ruled over by the Magisters of the Free City. Geography Located on the river Navari, Achissa is south of Myr in the Disputed Lands, and northeast of the city of Lys. To the east the Yellow Slopes and Orange Shore can be found, and further still the city of Volantis. History Achissa was founded by the Magisters of Lys, and started as a fishing village located on the peninsula formed by a meandering curve of the Navari. In the centuries since, it has grown into a trading town, primarily serving as a stopping point for travellers between Myr to the north, and Volantis and its vassal states to the east. Work on the walls was finished in 174AC, a project overseen by Vario Vhassyl, Magister of Lys. Recent History Five separate battles were fought between Lys and Myr in the territory of Achissa during the Ivory War, causing a subsequent slump in population that is only recently starting to recover now, a decade later. Layout Though smaller than the greater cities such as Lys and Tyrosh, Achissa has a thriving merchant market and a small growing industry of weaving and fine craftsmanship. * The Stone Plaza - The major hub of trade in the town, the Stone Plaza is divided into three parts. ** The Green Market - The Green Market is a spot of wine-merchants and fishmongers, where produce is sold to traders and locals alike. Here, the Borro's Wine Merchant Company sells thirty two varieties of wine to the people of Achissa. Though lacking in the green nectar vintages of Myr, the wines of the Green Market sate the people of Achissa. ** The Blue Market - The hub of weavers and artisans in the town, the trade of carpets and clothing is dominated by the Weavers Guild, a group of artisans that oversee the stores of the town. Even still, there is competition by Mordeos Carpets and Crowns, the finest weaver in the town. Further down the Blue Market is the street that connects to the Alley of Steel. This sits close to the merchant craftsmen who sell their wares in the central part of the Blue Market. ** The Red Market - The Red Market is a mix of the Alley of Steel and its own merchants. Here, blacksmiths sell the weapons and armor they craft in the Alley. Though smaller than its two sisters, The Red Market provides the highest revenue for the town. * The Gold Docks - The main dockyard of the town, its name is quite ironic, given the small and poor condition the docks are in. The damage to the Tower of Towers (in reality, a wooden watchtower) was repaired in 263AA, but given the contention of ownership of the docks between Magister Drazenko and Magister Lazaro, especially over customs fees. * The Alley of Steel - Though not as impressive as many other forges, the few smiths in the town are proud of their work, and are admired by all in the city. For few can afford to lose the business of the smiths, lest they lose their arms manufacturing. Category:Essos Category:City Category:Town Category:Lys Category:Free Cities